Heritage
by Mystic Milli
Summary: The saiyans are a warrior race that thrive on war and bloodshed. Even the most purest of these warriors are unable to ignore the roots of their heritage as it overcomes them in a great time of need. Once the dark tendencies appear, they are hard to ignore; causing trouble for all those involved. When one change is made, everything you know takes a drastic turn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be a little side project in place of Lost Hope. It will start towards the end of the Frieza saga and afterwards. This was an idea that popped in my mind multiple times over the past few years, but I never once decided to push forward with it. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I just can't pass it up. **

**Summary: **One crucial alteration in the Frieza Saga makes a change that could potentially have harsh effects for future battles fought. The darker ambitions of our saiyan characters will be seen. Lies and deception will be made, testing the loyalties of all those involved. Some will not be as trusted as they once were, causing tensions to rise as they battle those who wish to threaten the safety of the planet Earth.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**One Change**

Goku, Krillin, and Gohan all stared at the battered and bruised sight of Frieza standing on the ledge above them as he grinned evilly in triumph. Despite the fact he was assaulted by the massive ball of energy known as the Spirit Bomb, he managed to survive, crushing their hopes of thinking he had been defeated once and for all. In return, the cruel tyrant delivered a deadly beam at the Namekian warrior who currently laid unconscious on the soft grass in his attempts to begin picking them off one by one. Even through their best efforts, he continued to live through it all, and it gave way to the reality of how powerful he truly was. Due to the fact the Earth warriors spent the rest of the energy powering the ball, they would not be able to battle any further, something Frieza knew quite well.

The scarlet eyes of Frieza glanced over the vulnerable forms of his prey, ultimately landing on the young half-breed child. He knew the relationship between him and the full grown saiyan from Earth. He knew his opponent cared rather deeply, so to see him perish would surely destroy his will to continue in his futile efforts to defeat him. The cruel idea brought him a form of delight because he enjoyed seeing those inferior to him suffer.

Gohan flinched when he noticed the devious gaze of Frieza land upon him, sending a chill down his spine. A sinking feeling swelled in the pit of his stomach, growing as the seconds passed, as he knew something terrible was to occur very soon. He refused to be a part of it and since his father had been watching their enemy rather carefully, he'd make sure any harm to him would be avoided.

Goku turned his attention towards his son and comrade, his dark orbs full of worry, "Gohan, Krillin, I want you to take Piccolo, find Bulma and the ship, and leave. I don't want you to get hurt any more than you already have. I'll try to hold him off."

"But Goku, we can't leave you," Krillin objected, refusing to abandon his best friend.

Frieza's grin grew larger, "Oh yes, you can't leave quite yet. The fun has only just begun."

Before the duo could begin their preparation for departure, Gohan felt his body lift into the air. The boy fought against the mysterious force in an attempt to regain control, but to no avail as his body continued in its actions much to his displeasure. His sense of fear heightened to great levels as he was unable to return to the safety of the ground. He knew it was none other than Frieza's doing, but right now he was concerned about what was in store for him. "Wh-What's h-happening?!"

"Gohan!" his father cried out. He shot a nasty glare towards his cruel foe that could kill if it were possible, "Frieza! Stop this! Your fight is with me!"

A maniacal cackle escaped the Arcosian's lips as he raised his left arm into the air, guiding the young boy's body, "Hahahaha! I know, but I want you to suffer! You will watch as your loved ones perish one by one before I kill you!"

"Daddy! Help!" Gohan yelled in terror, flailing his body around as much as he could.

As the half saiyan screamed his final words, Frieza closed his hand and at that very moment, Gohan's body exploded into nothing, leaving behind only a cloud of smoke before clearing. Goku and Krillin grew deadly silent at the scene. The youngest fighter had his life taken from him in cold blood, leaving them heartbroken and angered. They remained in grief stricken as he cackled gleefully at the sight of his prey.

After a few moments, Krillin clenched is fists as a lone tear rolled down the side of his face. Slowly, he landed his gaze on the ruthless alien, barely able to contain his anger. "H-He's dead…You monster! How could you?! He was just a kid!"

"Yes, I know," Frieza stated as his laughter began to die down, yet his smirk remained. "No matter the age, all those who oppose me share the exact same fate: death. However, you two will be joining him soon enough so you have nothing to worry about."

Meanwhile, Goku's body grew rigid as he tuned out the world around him. The scene replayed in his mind multiple times as he was unable to fully comprehend the situation. He had watched on helplessly as his first and only child was brutally murdered at the hands of Frieza. It left him unable to speak or think rationally. True he could be wished back to life with the power of the Dragon Balls, but the fact that he was even killed in the first place at such a young age was not a fate he deserved. He rushed to his son's rescue on each occasion to avoid the heartbreaking casualty and in each situation, he barely arrived at the nick of time to remove him from death's door. Although he fought valiantly against his enemy, he was left with very little energy causing him to watch the event unfold the way it did.

The saiyan's body slowly trembled as he dropped his dark orbs to the ground. While his mind was on the fact, he thought back to the encounters he experience during his life, that all resulted in a numerous amount of casualties. In every occasion, he had been traveling from various other locations with great speed; only to arrive too late to save the ones he called friends. They died fighting, hoping that he would come to save them from destruction, only to fall long before he arrived at the scene in the cases such as King Piccolo and the saiyans. However, he cut it extremely close saving Krillin and Gohan against the saiyans, Ginyu Force, and finally Frieza just as he transformed into his current state.

Now when the chance to make a difference because he was present had risen, he ultimately blew it in the end. If he had arrived a bit earlier when he was in a previous form, then maybe his trump card would have worked. The fight could have ended by now and they could all be preparing to restore the planet's inhabitants to life before wishing back their own and return to Earth. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Since he drained most of his energy, there was absolutely nothing he could do to prevent it.

The Earth-raised saiyan raised his burning eyes towards Frieza, sparking a dark rage within him. For the first time in his life, he felt something different, pure unadulterated anger. He wanted to make Frieza pay _dearly _for his unreasonable actions. He wanted the tyrant to hurt in the same fashions as he done to countless thousands or perhaps millions of other life forms. He would make sure he did not have the chance to ruin the lives of others again by killing him in the most painful way imaginable.

Once foreign emotions clouded his mind as he felt his grip on reality carefully slipping away from him, but he welcomed it all. He furrowed his eyebrows, his body trembling in undeniable fury. The spiky haired individual growled, clenching his hands into tightly balled fists. His muscles rippled with anger as he continued to let the power swell inside of him.

"Did I anger the monkey?" the ruthless tyrant questioned mockingly.

THUM! A roar of thunder hit the ground as a storm of furious lightening and forceful winds surrounded the body of Goku as well as the surface of the planet. The green skies of Namek darkened greatly, the ground began to shake, and the tides raged as the emotions of the Earth-raised saiyan heightened to new levels. His eyes vanished, the pupils deathly white. As the energy rushed from his body, the air around him grew warm and thick. At his feet, the increased intensity crushed the rock into beads of nothingness. His head constantly jerked upwards, then back down, but his eyes remained glued to his enemy the entire time.

Frieza was unfazed by the scene as his triumphant grin remained plastered on his lips. "Oh, it seems you still have some fight in you Goku. Don't worry, it won't last long before I send you to hell."

As the emotions swirled in his mind, his head jerked up again. This time, a flash of orange struck through his dark hair, only to vanish as he dropped his head once more. Near his side, Krillin watched on in a transfixed state of fear and awe.

"_What's going on with you Goku?" _he questioned to himself. The dark and uncontrolled energy he sensed building in his best friend frightened him immensely. The former monk never expected a soul as pure as Goku's could become so tainted in a matter of moments, but he figured having witnessed the death of his son sparked darkness deep in him.

Goku's head jerked up, longer as the orange burst of light furiously attempted to escape his body. He felt his heart and mind slip, but he did nothing to stop it. He knew the power he needed to defeat such evil could only be obtained through such lengths. "Frriiieeezzzaaa! You will PAY for this!"

"Fool! Nothing will save you! !" the alien laughed cruelly. "Once I finish with you, your little friend will be next then your entire planet."

The saiyan's anger intensified at the sound of his enemy's plan as the power bubbling in him was ready to be unleashed. He yelled with all his might as the wrath in him exploded outward in a great force of rage. A dark energy consumed his body as it forced everyone in the surrounding area into the distance away. Frieza, now stunned, caught his balance in mid-air as he shielded his gaze from the release of power.

A dust cloud in which formed around the saiyan warrior cleared, revealing a newly transformed Goku standing tall in his spot. Krillin and Frieza sared in we at his sight they examined his new state. The saiyans hair stood erect in the fashion similar to a flame, no longer black, but a blazing orange, his eyes burned with a hazel fire. His muscles seemed to bulge as well, but it remained in proportion to his body size.

Frieza was fully baffled by the saiyan's new features, "What is this? Saiyans are supposed to transform into mindless apes! This is different from everything that I have ever seen!"

When Goku grew aware of himself, he slowly raised his arms and stared at them intensely as he felt the power course through his veins. He had never known his body to contain this type of power. His newfound hatred towards the Arcosian allowed him to pull it all out so he could defeat him. He had transformed into the saiyan of legend, capable of great feats.

"How is this possible?" Frieza questioned hesitantly in fear. "Don't tell me that the legends are true."

Goku did not respond; he only answered with a dark stare that promised revenge for the lives his son as well as the other innocent life forms who fell under his mighty power. Despite the calm expression on the outside, his mind struggled to maintain its small grasp on what little sanity remained with him. A feral bloodlust had awakened inside him along with the rage and hatred that bubbled already, causing him to nearly lose control.

He looked towards Krillin who remained a short distance away beside the fallen body of the Namekian warrior. When Krillin saw this, he jumped slightly at his friend's overwhelmingly haunting eyes. For the first time, he was actually frightened by someone close to him.

"Krillin, leave…_**now**_," Goku ordered in a dark and strict tone.

The former monk stared at him in disbelief, still unsure about leaving him, "Goku? Are you sure? Maybe I can still help…"

The saiyan's eyes grew ominous and dark, terrifying the bald man even further. The saiyan inside of him was dangerously close to sending him flying once more, but he stopped himself before he could really bring harm to his comrade. "Leave now, before I do something I may regret. I'll be fine."

Krillin grew silent for a few moments, but he gave a hesitant nod of approval. As much as he wanted to stay and assist Goku, he could not deny his request, especially when it seemed he could barely control himself. When he looked into his eyes, he saw the battle raging on the inside, fighting for dominance. He knew Goku was telling the truth and was using every ounce of willpower to hold it all back. It was truly best that he depart because he would only be a hindrance in his friend's continued efforts. So without another word of objection, he carefully lifted Piccolo off the ground and propped him on his back so he could have a decent grip on him.

"Knock him dead buddy," Krillin said, loud enough for the saiyan to hear, who smirked uncharacteristically viciously in response.

Frieza growled in frustration as he watched the human warrior ascended into the air and began to fly off into the distance. He formed a ball of energy in the palm of his hands as his eyes locked onto his target. Once he fully charged, he threw the ball towards the former monk. However, as it flew three seconds into the air, Goku appeared in front of the attack and swiftly deflected it off in another direction.

"What…are you?" Frieza questioned, amazed by the speed the saiyan now held.

The same uncharacteristic smirk remained on the saiyan's face, one that would make Vegeta proud. The fear of his enemy pleased him for some reason, another indication his saiyan-self beginning to make itself known, overwhelming his usual pure demeanor. "I am the dark beast you unleashed to the world. I am the shadow that lies in the hearts of others. I am the result of all the hopes and dreams you have crushed over the years. I am your worst nightmare!"

Frieza's body grew stiff. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he glared at the man floating ahead of him. His worst fear, his worst nightmare, had truly came to life right before his very eyes. Standing in front of him was the saiyan of legend. He caused the saiyan race to become extinct due to his paranoia that one day his life would come to an end at the hands of one with outstanding power. He did not think the one he allowed to slip away under his nose for an extended period of time would be the one to cause him to worry. He had to get rid of him once and for all; that way all of his saiyan problems were resolved.

"Are you scared Frieza?" Goku questioned tauntingly, relishing in his opponent's fearful state. "You should be. I'm the one who will be _your _executioner."

The Arcosian's body trembled with rage at the saiyan's mocking tone. How could he, the strongest being in the universe, be frightened of a single saiyan? No, that would not be tolerated! He would kill the monkey even if it was the last thing he did! "Don't get so cocky you wretched monkey. I still haven't unleashed my full power yet. I never thought I would ever have to use it, but you have really pushed me to my limits."

The thought of fighting his opponent at his best stirred something else in him. He wanted a better challenge; one to quench his thirst until the next battle that came along. He could even humiliate the Arcosian who thought very highly of himself before sending him to receive his true and final judgment from King Yemma at the Check-In Station. "Alright Frieza. I accept your challenge. Give me everything you have and no holding back. I want to see just what else you have up your sleeve."

Frieza grinned cunningly at the male's request, "_Foolish saiyan; he's just the same as Vegeta, always wanting a challenge. He will learn his mistake so very soon."_

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes the first installment of this story. I love making sort of stories based off of one single change. It can lead to thousands of new pathways for later events. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it and will be back soon with another installment of Ascent.**

**Until Next Time!**

**Mystic Milli**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here I am back with the latest update to Frenzied Hearts. I am appreciative of the reviews, favorites, and follows that I have received so far for this story. I hope that you all continue to do so. Now, the purpose of this fanfiction is to show characters in a different light, like Goku. Even one who is said to be pure-hearted can have a hidden dark side to them; his just happened to be knocked out once he hit his head as a child. So in a sense, the transformation is in a sense, bringing forth his saiyan instincts to a greater level which will in turn cause everything to change in the world around the Z-Fighters.**

**As an added note, the human Z-Fighters are going to have a big role in this story as well. It won't just be about the saiyans. I always like to give every character their chance to shine besides what happens up in canon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the franchise. I am merely a fan who writes for pure entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Acceptance**

_King Kai's Planet_

King Kai stood frozen in place in front of his humble little abode above the treacherous path known as Snake Way in the midst of chaos. The Earth warriors Yamcha and Tien were engrossed in a sparring match against one another while Chiaotzu was in the process of chasing after the ever active Bubbles, who screeched as he ran amok. Despite the activity taking place on the small planet, he remained rigid and unmoving as beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face. It was not because he was holding back the intense desire to laugh at one of his own jokes or to yell at his current pupils.

Instead, he was telepathically watching the events transpiring on Planet Namek between his saiyan pupil Goku and the dastardly Arcosian tyrant Frieza. The recent turn of events disturbed him to no end as they occurred in a cause and effect manner. The tyrant ruthlessly killed Goku's only son directly in front of the saiyan, but in response, he awakened a massive power surge that allowed him to obtain a new transformation aside from the Oozaru. In fact, it was enough to defeat his opponent. However, the cost to gain such power was his purity, and it would follow him for years to come.

"Hey King Kai, what's up?" Yamcha questioned, noticing the martial arts master's unusually quiet demeanor.

The blue god remained deathly silent with his body trembling as the only indication that he was highly bothered by something unknown to them. His current state was enough to spark the attention of the two former Crane students as well.

"You don't look so good," Chiaotzu observed worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"Did something happen to Goku on Namek?" Tien questioned further.

"Death of a loved one on the battlefield can bring out the darkness in one's heart," King Kai responded cryptically.

Yamcha scratched his head in confusion, puzzled by the blue god's comment, "Can…you be a little bit more specific King Kai?"

Said god turned his gaze towards the young group of males, a dark scowl on his lips. He studied them extremely carefully to get a grasp of their true emotions. He was delighted to see his students genuinely concerned about the well-being of their friends who journeyed to the foreign world of Namek. He reached for his glasses and wiped them clean of the small pieces of fuzz that made its way onto the lenses. He released a depressed sigh as he began to speak once more, "It's Goku. Frieza…just killed his son."

The deity's confession caused the entire mood of the atmosphere to massively plummet. They had each met the young half-breed on the day Vegeta arrived to Earth. He seemed to be a good child, just like his father was during their younger days together. However, he obviously lacked the true fighting spirit Goku held to go on the battlefield against enemies.

"That's terrible," Tien responded slowly. He looked down to his small friend for most of his life. While he did not understand the bond between a father and his son, he knew just how much of a blow to the heart it was to watch someone close to you die. He knew the feeling all too well. It felt like his entire heart was ripped out and stomped on mercilessly when he lost Chiaotzu on those two occasions.

"Talk about a bummer," Yamcha commented glumly, mourning for the young boy and his father. Like his comrade, he knew nothing of that type of bond, but he would be absolutely devastated if something happened to Puar. "How is he taking it? I mean, we all know that he can just e wished back by the Dragon Balls, but I know it has to hurt."

"Yes…it does," the god answered sadly. "As a result of watching it all happen, he received a great power boost."

"That's great," Chiaotzu stated in a chipper voice. "Then, shouldn't he be able to beat Frieza without a problem now?"

King Kai's gaze grew darker as he continued to sense Goku's energy level, "It's not as great as you think it is. While it is indeed a miracle, this is simply unmarked territory for Goku. In fact, he opened his heart to the darkness buried deep within him. His mind is clouded by only hatred and pure anger. He will do absolutely anything to kill Frieza, even if it means prolonging the fight longer than necessary."

"Is this true…King Kai?" Tien questioned in disbelief, unable to comprehend the new situation.

"Yes," he responded darkly. "And a heart stained in darkness will always cast a shadow."

* * *

_Planet Namek-_

The Earth raised saiyan no longer paid any attention to the passage of time around him. He was solely focused on the power surging through every fiber of his being as he went blow for blow with his opponent. The primal beast inside him roared; filling him with insatiable brutality and commanded his hands and feet to lash out at incomprehensive speeds and seek out vulnerable weak spots on his body. Admittedly, he did allow the Arcosian to maximize his body to its fullest potential as a way to test his newfound strength and utterly humiliate him to the fullest before ending his life in the most excruciating fashion possible. However, as the saiyan inside of him began to grow, he was beginning to find his self-assigned task a bit of a bore. Even at his maximum power, the Arcosian proved to be of little challenge to him.

Frieza swung his arm forward, only to be caught effortlessly by the saiyan warrior. Goku proceeded to twist around the caught limb in a painful manner. The sounds of Frieza's pained screams and sickening bone crunches brought an unnerving yet pleasing music to his ears. As he continued to do so, it found it increasingly intoxicating watching as his enemy squirm under his fearsome power. His once pure voice in his mind had become nothing but a whisper under the howls of pain.

"How're you enjoying this Frieza?" the saiyan questioned in a tauntingly sarcastic manner. "It's the exact same pain you have put everyone you have come across through. Really, how does it feel getting a taste of your own medicine?"

"Y-You w-wretched monkey!" Frieza hissed as he struggled against the saiyan's grip. "Release…me!"

A dark scowl formed its way on Goku's lips, "Do you really think I'll do that? You'll only try to use that chance to turn the battle in your favor so you can defeat me and escape."

"N-No, I w-wont! I promise!" Frieza lied through his teeth. He would not permit the wretched monkey to exist any longer. Once the monkey would decide to release him from his grasp, he would blast him into oblivion. "_No one makes a fool out of me and lives to tell the story. If he's as foolish as I think he is, he'll believe what I said and release me from his grasp." _

Unfortunately, Frieza's plans were thwarted as he felt another agonizing twist of pain in his arm and a tightening squeeze on his pumped wrist. Goku glared at the Arcosian with cold and dark eyes, "Do you really think I'll fall for that? It's the oldest trick in the book. The last time I foolishly listened to someone, I got myself killed in the end. Not this time. You will pay for your crimes against the universe and die right here."

Frieza lashed his tail at the saiyan's face, causing him to relinquish his pain hold over him as he was pushed backwards. The Arcosian used this chance to charge a ball of purple energy in the palm of his hand and throw it towards the saiyan. Before contact could be made, Goku vanished from his sight and reappeared behind him.

"You're constantly proving to me that you don't deserve to live," the saiyan commented harshly. "You take any chance there is to take out the people who attempt to fight against you. You're nothing but a beast with no conscience and deserve to perish."

"I don't understand how you can loathe what I've done," Frieza said, a widening grin appearing on his lips. "From the way I see it, we're the same you and I."

The orange haired warrior raised a questioning eyebrow at his hated enemy, "Oh, and what do you mean by that?"

"Don't play coy with me," responded the lizard like alien. "You're a saiyan monkey that thirsts for the blood of your enemy. Believe me, it's no point in hiding it. I have spent quite an amount of time with your kind so I know their nature."

"I have nothing to hide Frieza," Goku stated, his words dripping with disgust. "I am nothing like the saiyans you enslaved to do your personal bidding. I fight to protect those who are unable to defend themselves and my loved ones especially."

Frieza cackled evilly at the male's statement, "There's no need to contradict yourself saiyan. You may speak one thing, but your eyes show something else. You want to see me crumble and beg for your mercy."

His words bit deeply into the saiyan's heart. Was he really becoming just like the many enemies he has fought to this day? It was true he was beginning to relish in his opponent's pain and suffering. Then there was the fact he craved to see the Arcosian's blood spilled by his hands. On top of that, he wanted to watch him suffer more than what he already had and kill him once all the fight was beaten out of him. Now he was beginning to see what he was really doing, but the fact did not bother him immensely. He wanted to see more of everything.

The words of Frieza were really clutching to his mind now. Everything he felt right now was a saiyan quality, but he had been a saiyan for his entire life, yet why choose now to appear? The only thing he could figure was that the bump to his head as an infant was the reason for his saiyan tendencies for disappearing in the first place. Now that he unlocked this transformation, they were clearly making themselves known once more; proving just how much they can affect his usual pure-hearted judgment.

Surprisingly, he was not bothered by any of the glaring facts present to him now. In fact, he wanted to continue to relish in the qualities even further. Now, he felt completely free of the restrictions brought by the teachings he learned on his adopted planet, but at the same time, he could not find himself to throw them out the window altogether. He had a wife to return to and a son to wish back once this was all over with. He would find his ways to placate his saiyan qualities once he returned to Earth, especially since things did not stay quiet for long.

"I admit it Frieza, you are right about most of what you said," Goku finally said after a few moments of silence. His hazel eyes reflected a maddening craze as he came to terms with the saiyan beast in him. "However, I am truly devoted to defend those I consider precious and nothing will ever change that. Think what you want Frieza, but I am _not _monster and I _will_ defeat you if it's the last thing I do."

"I'll destroy us both before I let you live monkey!" hissed Frieza and clasped his hands together as if he were to pray. A burst of blood red energy exploded from the surface of his skin, "Either way, you will not make it off this planet alive!"

With a might roar, he parted his hands and with a grunt, focused his crimson energy to the palms of his hand. The result was a shimmering ball of dark energy crackling with lightning. As Frieza held his creation, he continued to feed more ki into it to strengthen it to its fullest power.

"I have figured of a way to defeat you saiyan," the tyrant stated with a maddening grin. He pitched the ball downwards, the energy in his hands bursting with raw power. The blast rocketed towards the surface of the planet at a speed even Goku could not be able to match. "Now say goodbye to Namek! Die planet!"

Goku watched quietly as the blast of energy sunk into the planet's core. _"So you finally understand that you've been_ _outclassed Frieza and want to destroy the both of us to get what you want? This just means I have to cut everything short if I expect to get out of here alive. Alright Frieza, I'll give you what you want and end your misery."_

There was a large shudder and groan from below as Frieza's attack reached Namek's core, sending it into a state of destabilization. Columns of rock fell into the ground, spewing magma from the boiling cauldron below and turning the once green oceans to burning pools of liquid. Goku knew at this rate the planet would die only in a matter of minutes.

"I didn't think you were the type to kill yourself Frieza," the Earth-raised saiyan stated unnervingly calm about the situation. "You're really going through these lengths just to kill me."

"You still don't get it you fool," the tyrant replied, his grin widening madly. "I didn't plan on destroying myself; just you and this planet. Unlike you, I can breathe in space as I don't need air to survive. In the end, I shall be victorious!"

The Super Saiyan exhaled a deep breath of air and glared at his enemy, "No you won't Frieza and I will be sure of that."

"You have seven minutes before this planet is destroyed into bits," Frieza announced calmly. "Even if you do manage to defeat me, you will not be able to escape in time."

Another grin formed on the saiyan's lips, "I'll show you just how wrong you are Frieza. Like I said earlier, I will be _your _executioner and once you're dead, no one else will have to suffer."

_Elsewhere_

"_Man, things sure did crazy fast,"_ Krillin commented as he noticed the massive change in landscape. "I still can't believe Goku transformed like that. I mean, it was so unbelievable. I sure feel sorry for him. At least Gohan can get wished back by our Dragon Balls, but I know he won't be the same once he gets back. He shouldn't have been put into these types of situations in the first place. I know he's really strong and wanted to help, but he's just too young for any of this."

The former monk could not help but mourn for the young fallen warrior. His life had been ended much too early on and it was out of petty revenge. Frieza knew exactly what he was doing when he killed the boy; he was trying to make Goku want to surrender, but in turn, it only made things worse. The most startling thing about his best friend's transformation was the fact that it was so dark. He was full of hidden malice that had gone undetected for an extended period of time. He never knew the man could even contain that type of emotion in the first place, but there was always a first thing for everything.

Maybe it had something to do with everything that went up to this point. Perhaps the hopelessness of not being able to help his friends had finally become too great for him to handle and this was the only way it could come out. He had to give up what he stood for in order to beat someone as sinister as Frieza. He hated to say it, but if he was in that same position, he would do the same thing as well. He only hoped that nothing bad could occur from his friend's new power. If it did, then there would be a lot more to worry about in the days to come.

He shook his head, wanting to shake away the troublesome thoughts lingering in his mind. Upon doing so, something caught his attention: a medium sized spaceship bearing the Capsule Corp logo on the side. Alright! It's Goku's spaceship!"

He increased his speed as he descended to the ground near the space craft. He landed on the ground and swiftly walked up the stairs to see that it was not vacant as the Capsule Corp heiress was seen at the computers with Ginyu frog sitting next to her on the floor.

"Hey Bulma," Krillin greeted happily he Namekian on the floor.

"It's about time you got here!" Bulma chided, approaching the human warrior. "I was beginning to think I had to leave the planet by myself. It looks like an entire madhouse out there now. And…where's Goku and Gohan?"

The former monk expression dropped at the moment the blue haired heiress reached the end of her question. "Well, long story short, Frieza killed Gohan and Goku's still back fighting Frieza."

"Are you serious?!" Bulma screeched in shock. "How'd that happen?"

"I'd rather not go into detail, but let's just say Goku will have it all handled," Krillin said as he looked through the door. "I just hope we're able to get out of here in time. It looks like the planet is gonna explode or something."

"Well, he'd better hurry or we may have to leave without him," Bulma said, watching as the planet began to fall apart.

A sudden groan was made, startling the two from their conversation. They looked behind them to see Piccolo struggling to maintain consciousness, "Don't…worry. Kami…he has…an idea."

"Piccolo, you're awake," the former monk said, walking towards the Namekian warrior. "What kind of plan does he have in mind?"

Another groan of pain escaped his lips as he continued in his struggle to remain awake; at least long enough to give them a general idea of what was to soon come. "You'll see…in a few…moments."

With that said, the darkness grabbed onto him, sending him into another state of unconsciousness. The two Earthlings gave each other a few questioning glances, wondering what the Earth's guardian could be doing to relieve their current predicament.

It felt like he was awakening from a deep slumber. The first thing he noticed was the taste of a liquid in his mouth: blood. He sucked in a deep breath of air, only for a gritty substance to enter his nose. The saiyan prince attempted to open his eyes, but all he was unending darkness around him and at that moment, the same material made its way into his them as well. This made him realize that he was underground.

Vegeta attempted to shout, mostly out of anger, but to be expected; the soil entered his mouth quickly and weighed down heavily on his chest. This fully prevented him from breathing in more ways than one. He began to slowly claw his way upward until he felt his fist meet the surface, finally able to heave his head above ground. Immediately, he spat out the grimy substances that made their way into his mouth and used the chance to inhale precious out now that he had obtained newfound life.

He stood to his feet, examining his surroundings, puzzled by everything that was going on. "_How is it that I am alive? More importantly, what happened since Frieza killed me? This planet looks like it's going through bloody hell." _

He was beginning to ponder over the fact if he had truly been revived. In fact, he was beginning to think that he had dropped to the pits of hell due to the current state of the planet around him. Pillars of rocks crumbled into the oceans of hot lava, disintegrating into ashes, and bolts of fire spewing into the atmosphere. Slowly, he pinched the skin of his arm and as a result, the area turned pinky as blood rushed to the area. His act confirmed his suspicions of truly being alive.

Quickly, he raised his onyx eyes towards the sky—sensing the energy of two large power levels clashing against one another not far from his present location. One he instantly recognized as his tormentor Frieza—fully strengthened to his full power. The other hand, he vaguely recognized as his sworn rival Kakarot. Just as he suspected, the legend had come into fruition in the third class warrior. He growled in rage as it had not been him who unlocked the form of the legendary super saiyan—Prince Vegeta—the elite saiyan warrior was once again outclassed by the clown who denounced his saiyan heritage.

However, he noticed a darkness surrounding the younger male's energy, a contrast to what he felt before. While it was nothing in comparison to the Arcosian tyrant, it was enough to spark a greater curiosity in the saiyan prince. Not only that, he sensed the dramatic increase in his power and it greatly surpassed Frieza as well. "_So this is the power of a super saiyan? Kakarot, I do not understand how you are able to surpass me, but mark my words I will find the secret of becoming a super saiyan and defeat you with my hands."_

The saiyan was snapped away from his thoughts as he felt the surface below him begin to cave him, revealing a fresh pool of molten hot lava, waiting to erupt into the air. Not a moment too soon, he lifted himself into the air, away from the current area of danger. He immediately realized the planet was slowly detonating from the inside out and knew that he had to escape quickly if he expected to live any longer now that he given a second chance at life.

Vegeta proceeded to ponder of the possible space pods he could escape on that had not been damaged by the planet's dying state. His thought processes stopped when he saw a long, gold streak of light whip into the ground followed by a green form appearing in the midst of it all. "_Of course, the Namek's dragon has been revived as well. I can use this chance to wish for my immortality." _

As he began to make his way towards the large dragon, he saw Frieza stop in front of it and from what he could tell, he was yelling at the dragon, but it did not respond. The Namekian Dragon only granted wishes to those who spoke its tongue. Then he looked to his left and what he saw simply amazed him: Kakarot charging in not too far behind. His hair stood in an upright fashion colored in orange, no longer its shaggy black mess. His eyes were a burning hazel, beaming with hunger. Matching his orange mane was an orange aura surrounding the entirety of his body. Vegeta felt a racing mix of emotions swelling through his being; the greatest was a feeling of unbridled fury.

"Your wish has been granted," bellowed the green dragon as he proceeded to fade away.

Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts, surprised by its words. He looked down to see the Namekian child standing before the set of Dragon Balls. "_Blasted child…just what did he wish for?"_

The saiyan's questioned was answered as he felt himself forcefully pulled away and the image of Namek quickly disappeared from his view, only to be replaced by a lovely green scenery on planet Earth.

* * *

**A/N: And that brings this latest installment to an end. I didn't want to bore you guys too much with an extremely long chapter, but the chapters will start to become a bit longer in length, but not enough to where it shall be a challenge to read. I hoped you guys have enjoyed it and I will be back with another chapter of Frenzied Hearts very soon. Please make sure to send in your reviews telling me your thoughts of the story so far. I want to thank you all for the favorites and follows, but please be sure you leave a review. I'm not going to know what I can improve on if you guys don't say anything. Also, they give me the motivation to keep sending out chapters for all to read. That's all I have to say for now.**

**Until Next Time!**

**Mystic Mill**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here I am back with the newest chapter to Heritage. Sorry that it took so long to publish an update for you guys, but I'm in a little bit of a slump write now. Also, I am more focused on Ascent as it is my main story. I love writing these stories and they bring me so much joy because I can unleash my imagination. I do hope you all send in the reviews because they help me keep the inspiration I need to send out these chapters. So without further ado, I give you Chapter 3 of Heritage, formerly known as Frenzied Hearts.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the franchise. I am merely a fan who writes this for the fun of it.

**Summary: **The saiyans are a warrior race that thrives on war and bloodshed. Even the most pure of these warriors are unable to ignore the roots of their heritage as it overcomes them in a great time of need. Once the dark tendencies appear, they are hard to ignore; causing trouble for all those involved. When one change is made, everything you know takes a drastic turn. Lies and deceptions will be made; making it hard to put faith in those you once trusted wholeheartedly.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Dark Nature**

One minute, he was celebrating with his father, mentor, and friend about the apparent defeat of the cruel Arcosian warrior known as Frieza. The next, he was screaming for his life as he tried to go against some unknown force surely caused by the thought dead lizard before having his life taken away in cold blood. Finally, he opened his eyes to a totally new scene. He had been in an extremely long line of fluffy white clouds that were the dead souls of beings from other planets across the massive expanse of the universe. For all he knew, these clouds could have been the Namekians that were mercilessly killed by Frieza and his soldiers or possibly Vegeta.

After waiting an amazingly short amount of time, he came to a large desk in which an even bigger ogre sat behind with a book in front of him. He introduced himself as King Yemma and from what the boy could tell, the ogre seemed a bit saddened by his untimely death; almost pitied him really. However, because he was his father's son and performed heroic deeds far before his time, he was going to allow him to receive training before being wished back.

However, before his sentence could be granted, the young boy had disappeared from sight and returned him to his place of death, which is where he stood now. The boy gaped in wonder at the new state of his previous location. It appeared that he had not been revived, but sentenced straight to hell. Everything on Namek was breaking apart. Fires erupted from the ground; spewing molten lava into the air from the bubbling core in the center of the planet.

It made him wonder: what happened during his brief period of death? However, as he thought back to the incident, it made him tremble in fear. He was so frightened at how his life had come to an end so swiftly and mercilessly. At that moment in his life, it made him wish that he had not chosen to trek to the peaceful little world, but he could not let his mentor down. He had caused Piccolo to die in the first place, because he was too frightened to attack the large brute of a saiyan. By coming to Namek and using the Dragon Balls here was his way of paying him back for his act of kindness. Although he was able to accomplish his goal, he died in the process and that was something he never wanted to experience ever again.

What notified the five year old boy that he was indeed alive were the two power levels battling off in the distance. One he could definitely recognize as the evil Frieza and the other, after a few moments of concentration, was his father's! His dad's power level had skyrocketed in the short amount of time he had been gone from the living realm, but it felt extremely off; dark in a way. He did not know how to explain the energy he was sensing from his beloved father, but it just did not feel right at all. It scared him even further that something strange had overcome his father, but at least he was now stronger than the cruel alien. That counted for something, right? He would simply have to ask him once this was all over.

Sounds of the two individuals clashing grabbed the boy's attention and he looked to the distance to see his father and Frieza battling it out. From what he could tell, his father had a slightly new appearance. The energy surrounding his body was that of a bright orange along with hair of the same color that stood up in a flame similar to Vegeta's style. Had his father become the Super Saiyan that the other full-blooded mentioned? If so, then why did the power seem so…wrong? Either way, he was proud of his father for attaining the power only those of legend have been able to achieve.

"Dad, you really did it," he said with pride. "I hope you can end this so we can go home. Huh?"

His curiosity was piqued when he saw his father stop in his tracks and apparently look in his direction before rushing after Frieza in the opposite direction towards the might Porunga. He could not blame his father for not coming over to greet him because he had to prevent the alien from obtaining his wish and finish the job of defeating him. Their happy reunion would come at a later time when he was not busy.

Suddenly, he felt his body pulled away from the site of destruction to the beautiful scene of an open land that looked a lot like his home. He examined his surroundings again to see the Namekians, Krillin, Bulma, and even Vegeta all in one area. He brought his gaze to the blue skies donned with white clouds and the incandescent yellow sun, causing a happy grin to appear on his lips as he immediately realized that they had all been transported to Earth, but his father was missing.

"Gohan! You're back!" Krillin yelled in happiness. He looked over to the former monk just as he was pulled into a bear hug before he had the chance to respond. All he could do was laugh nervously at his friend's behavior. The bald male released him from his grasp a few moments later and placed a hand on the boy's head. "It's good to see you back among the living. How are you feeling little buddy?"

The boy conjured up a fake smile on his lips as to not worry the bald warrior, "I'm alright. I just don't want to go through that again. I wanna know what happened while I was gone though. Dad looks so different now."

"Oh, so you had a chance to see him huh?" Krillin questioned, receiving a nod as an answer. The bald warrior shook his head as he recalled what happened only a while ago. "Man, it was just crazy. Goku went ballistic when Frieza killed you. He transformed into a Super Saiyan I guess and he just got so much power from that." His gaze hardened at what he had felt along with the great transformation. "But, I could tell he just wasn't the same. It seemed like he became…I don't know how to put it. He told me to leave before doing something he would regret. Honestly, I think it was hard for him to hold onto his mind in a sense. He was just…just so angry when that happened. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that it would be nothing to worry about, but that's just not like Goku…at all."

"R-Really?" Gohan questioned in disbelief. He had no idea that his father could actually experience that type of emotion. Not only that, he would never harm those so close to him. He could bring it all down to the fact that Frieza had sparked something in his father.

"Its true kid," Piccolo said as he joined the conversation. "I may have been unconscious the whole time, but I could feel your dad's energy. He was struggling to maintain himself accordingly, but that's what happens when you go into unmarked territory. I'm not sure how it's going to be like once he returns, but I can assure you, that he will not be the same."

* * *

_Namek_

Back on the dying Namek, Goku stood over his fallen enemy. Even when the Arcosian admitted to holding back his true power, he proved to me of no match to his newfound transformation. He held supremacy over the alien tyrant and now he held his life in the palm of his hands. It had been increasingly fun causing the tyrant agonizing pain and simply toying with him, but once the timer ticked on the planet's destruction, everything had to be put to an end once and for all.

He batted Frieza around like a toy, taunting him about his so called "ultimate power." He relished in the sight of his pain and anguish. Seeing the Arcosian's blood spill by his hands sent tingles through his body; quenching his thirst.

Throughout the process, the voices of his former self pleaded for him to show mercy to the cruel alien, but they were shoved aside the moment his eyes landed on his only son. He had been revived thanks to the plan conjured up by his planet's guardian and King Kai, but it further increased his anger. Yes, he was thrilled to see his son back amongst the living, but the blaring fact that he was killed in the first place by the monstrous overlord remained and it was his duty to show him the same fate he dealt to countless others.

So now, as he watched the Arcosian sit in a pool of his own blood upon the Namekian dirt, he felt little to no remorse for the beaten down alien. He deserved _everything _that came to him. For once he could get a taste of what it meant to be in absolute hell and all he had to do now was pull the plug with one final blast. The warrior that he was before this transformation was foolish and merciful but that part of him was long gone at this point. He would not give this evil foe another chance to redeem for his cruel actions because he knew he would not change and turn around to kill him the first chance he obtained.

"Please...help me…I beg of you," Frieza pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper. "Don't…don't let me die like this. Have mercy on me."

Goku sneered at the Arcosian's request; angered that the creature had the audacity to even pose such pleads. "Did you give mercy to the ones who asked you for it? How many was it? Hundreds? Thousands? Millions? What gives you the right to ask that to a _saiyan_ of all things?"

Frieza did not respond, yet he grew silent and frozen in place but the saiyan could hear his wheezed breathe underneath the howling winds. As another wave of darkness overcame the Earth-raised saiyan, he growled inwardly as he stretched his arm towards the dying alien. A sickening grin appeared on his lips as a sizzling ball of ki formed in his palm; its sights set on the Arcosian. Killing Frieza would be very fun to him.

Without another word, he unleashed his unrelenting blast onto his prey, disintegrating into nothing and sending him to Other World. The last thing he heard from the Arcosian was a yell of horror in the loudest voice imaginable. When it was all clear, the saiyan smirked in triumph as he had finally ended Frieza's life. "No more. No one has to deal with your reign of terror no more."

Now, his next goal was to find a ship to get off the planet before exploding with him along with it. His bright orange aura surged around his body and he shot into the distance at great speeds; racing against time.

From the view of space, a sudden large explosion of light beamed into the darkness, signifying the destruction of Planet Namek. Hazel eyes bore through the window of the small pod and a small twinkle shined in them. His enemy perished died along with the unfortunate planet; never to be seen again. He barely managed to escape; finding a pod that must have belonged to the Ginyu Force before it went crashing into the molten core of the planet. He simply punched in a button and allowed it to head off to its preprogrammed destination. Wherever he landed, he would rest and find a way to return home.

* * *

_Earth_

As the group continued to talk amongst themselves, the saiyan prince remained off to the side, musing over the recent events in his life. To say he was frustrated would be classified as an understatement. He was angry that Kakarot—a third class clown—managed to transform into the legendary Super Saiyan after living on a backwater planet for majority of his life before he could achieve it himself. HE was the Prince of the Saiyans! It was his birthright alone to attain the transformation and slay the life of Frieza by his hands. He was struggling to maintain hold over his raging emotions.

On top of everything, he had been informed by the blue haired human woman that the planet exploded, taking the lives of both Frieza and the third class fool. The sounds of gasps and shouts of grief rung in his eyes and more so once she relayed one final fact: if he were to be revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, he would only return the place where he died. Since Namek was gone, he would only die again in the vacuum of space the moment he returned.

Normally, he would have been ecstatic to hear the news of his sworn rival's death, but not this time. He never had the chance to withdraw the information of reaching the Super Saiyan form or ultimately have his rematch with Kakarot. While he had been hiding his emotions physically by boasting that he was now the strongest in the universe and even hitting around the Earth-raised saiyan's spawn before his mentor butted in, he found himself standing back off to the side, musing over his options and eavesdropping on their conversations.

"So what are we going to do?" Gohan questioned to Bulma. His eyes displayed unrelenting sadness. He had already lost his father once when he battled against Raditz, he could not lose him again. "There has to be something we can think of."

Vegeta growled to himself as he grew tiresome of their Earthling drivel, "If you want Kakarot back so much then listen to me! There is a check-in station in Other World that leads to the Spirit Realm Wish him back to the Check-In station first then you wish him to life. And don't bother asking how I know that information. I died as well so I witnessed the entire process myself. So if you follow those instructions exactly, it should take two wishes to return Kakarot back to life."

"Of course! That makes so much sense!" Bulma stated in excitement, causing Vegeta to cringe at the volume. She smiled happily at the saiyan prince then back to the group once more. "All we have to do now is to wait for the Dragon Balls to become active again and we wish him back."

"_Hold everything!"_ King Kai's voice yelled.

"King Kai, what is it?" Bulma questioned in confusion. What more did he have to tell them now? He had already informed them that Goku had died along with planet Namek.

"_Turns out…Goku's not dead,"_ he stated in a relieved tone. _"In fact, he's very much alive. He barely managed to escape Namek, but he found a pod and now he's headed off to who knows where."_

The eyes of Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan lit up at the new revelation; elated that he had not perished after all. Piccolo merely gave a nod of his head. He knew the saiyan would not fall that easily after he had only been revived recently. Vegeta, on the other hand, allowed a small smirk to appear on his lips. It appeared that he would be able to achieve his goal after all. Now all he had to do was wait for his return. It was no sense in traveling all across the galaxy searching for him when he was only going to return to the place he was raised in the end.

"That's great!" Gohan exclaimed in happiness. "Then maybe we can wish him back home."

"_I'm afraid you can't do that," _he responded. "_Your father knows too well that you will try to wish him back, but he does not want to return just yet."_

Krillin blinked in confusion at the kai's message; actually somewhat angered that his friend did not want to come home. "Why would he say that? Shouldn't he want to get here as soon as possible?"

"_Believe me, he does, but there are some…things he has to handle before he can," _the blue god responded grimly.

By the tone of voice he was using, Piccolo and Krillin immediately understood what he was talking about. That darkness that clung to Goku during his transformation was nothing pretty. It would not be safe for him to return so soon. If he did, disastrous consequences would unfold because he would not be able to control the new power he unlocked through hatred and anger alone. Gohan and his mother would simply have to be patient until his return.

"I understand," the young boy responded downheartedly. As much as he wanted to have his dad back home with him, he had to respect his decision. He knew his father was doing this for the safety of not only himself, but everyone around him. "Thanks King Kai."

Bulma merely shook her head in response. It was just like her friend to go off to places unknown without notifying anyone, but he had his reasons. She would simply have to get on his case whenever he decided to show up again. She turned her attention to the Nameks and an idea formulated in her mind. They needed a place to stay. Fortunately, her place could occupy them since it wasn't too many, "Hey! Until the Dragon Balls become active again, I want to invite you all to stay at my place." She turned her attention to Vegeta who was simply staring off into space, "And you can come too Vegeta. I'm a great cook and if your appetite is anything like Goku's you'll need one."

The saiyan stared at the woman, startled by her offer, but he didn't need an Earthling's pity. Unfortunately, he had no choice but to acknowledge her offer right now. He lacked a spaceship to escape this blasted mud-ball, so he would have to wait until one became available to him.

Bulma turned her attention back to the group of Namekians, waiting for their decision. The green aliens stared incredulously at the Earth female. They were not expecting her to offer up her own home to them, but they didn't want to impose on her. Moori spoke up for the group, "It is very kind of you to offer, but we do not want to be of any trouble to you."

She waved it off as nothing, "Really, it's no big deal at all. I have more than enough room to fit you guys in. What do you say?"

Moori continued to stare a bit shocked at the woman, but spoke anyway, "Well, if you insist…"

Bulma beamed bright at the response, "Great! Now, I just need to call my dad so he can come get us."

As the blue haired heiress proceeded to make the arrangements, Gohan stood off the side silently, wrapped in his own little world. He felt partly responsible for the state that his father was currently in now. If he had not died in the first place, his father would not have any reason to hold so much anger. However, it was not like he had asked to die. Being taken from this world in a swift and cruel manner was the worst thing he could have ever experienced in his life. He felt completely helpless to Frieza's power. He could not force his way out of his grasp and save himself from destruction. If he wanted to avoid such a grueling fate again, he had to get stronger; especially when the next battle came around in the near future.

Would the same thing have happened if someone else had died? He truly did not want that fate to fall on anyone, but it made the boy wonder, just what type of power did the saiyan's hold once they reached their peak potential? If he became a Super Saiyan himself, would he hold the same dark emotions surrounding him? Was that actually the key to becoming a Super Saiyan? Allowing feelings such as anger and hatred overcome him? What would the effects as well? Krillin said his dad had to restrain from possibly hurting him if he did not leave when he told him to. Also, what about Vegeta? If he became a Super Saiyan, he'd be ten times worse than he was now. He would probably decide to fulfill his goals of beating his dad and possibly destroy Earth.

These thoughts plagued the young boy's mind. As he mused over the information presented to him, it somewhat relieved him that his dad chose to remain at a distance from the time being. He wanted him to return the way that he always been: loving and downright happy. He just had to wait and see the result of his dad's disappearance.

"What's bugging you kid?" came Piccolo's voice, snapping the boy out of his musings.

"It's nothing…I'm fine," Gohan responded. He looked up at his mentor's hard gaze that only grew harder by the time he reached the end of his statement. The half-breed turned his attention to the ground, knowing full well that he could not fool the Namekian. "I'm just scared…and worried about my dad."

"I expected as much," the Namekian warrior responded. He knew what happened to his student bothered him greatly and only to come back to a scene such as that one increased his fear. He knew the boy would be haunted by this whole day for a while. He could not blame him in a sense. Sure he can simply tell him to get over it, but he had seen far too much for his age already. He'd have to keep a close watch on him and make sure the boy's mind is not too trouble by his experience. "Goku has his own way of dealing with things so don't worry yourself over that. He'll be back before you know it. This is something he has to handle for himself. Just be patient kid."

The half-breed gave a small nod in agreement, "I know and I will. Now I just have to figure out how to break this to my mom."

"Good luck with that kid," the Namek responded shortly.

* * *

In another part of the north galaxy, a single battle cruiser, bearing striking resemblance to Frieza's, drifted through the abyss alone. Occupying the main room of the ship was a single alien that was the same race as Frieza, to be more specific, his elder brother Cooler. His piercing scarlet eyes stared disinterestedly at the screen before him as he lay back in his hover chair. Currently, he was waiting for a competent officer of his brother's army to have an answer to his questions.

He knew of his younger sibling's endeavor for the Dragon Balls located on the Namekian home world. However, Frieza had spent far too much time on the planet and his curiosity had risen to a new level. Knowing his brother quite well, he should have achieved his goal at this point and preparing to boast about it to him. Things had become far too quiet and he needed to investigate the situation.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Lord Cooler," a reptilian alien said as he approached the screen. "I suppose you're calling to check on the status of your brother I presume."

"That is correct," the Arcosian responded simply. By the tone of the scientist's voice, he could deduce that something had indeed gone wrong in his sibling's little excursion to Namek.

The alien known as Malaka released a small cough from his mouth as a way to break the slight uneasiness he felt about having to deliver the bad news. "As you know, Lord Frieza went to Namek to retrieve the Dragon Balls. However, things took a turn for the worst. We lost transmission as he was battling the saiyan from Earth and sent one of our teams out to investigate the situation. When they arrived, well, the planet was no more. There was not even a trace of your brother in the debris so it can be assumed that your brother has been…assassinated."

Cooler raised an eyebrow at the information given to him, "So, you are telling me a saiyan has murdered Frieza?"

The alien gave a slight nod of his head in response, "Yes, Lord Cooler. That is correct."

The Arcosian's features did not reflect any sadness or remorse for Frieza's untimely death. '_I expected something like this occur. Perhaps that lone saiyan that escaped all those years ago finally appeared to send my brother to his demise. Frieza has always been egotistical and underestimated his opponent's death. It only serves him right for failing to notice one's true potential. Perhaps, I should make a journey to this planet Earth and see the power of this saiyan for myself. He may even become a hindrance to my plans as well."_

"May I ask if anything is troubling you Lord Cooler?" Malaka questioned, noticing the Arcosian's thoughtful expression and sudden quiet demeanor.

"Everything is quite alright," Cooler responded dismissively. "Continue in your general actions. I will have it handled in a matter of time."

Without a word, he ended the transmission. His piercing gaze fell to the window of his chambers into the dark abyss in which he traveled. He now had a new goal in mind: travel to Earth and battle the saiyan warrior who defeated his brother. He cared little of his brother's death and did not want revenge upon his the action. Again, he saw it coming eventually. He treated his men poorly so who knows what would have happened in the future.

"Lord Cooler," said a new voice, beyond the door.

The door slid open automatically, revealing his loyal general Salza. The blue alien approached his lord with a respectful bow, "Lord Cooler, we will be arriving at Zhathurion in approximately one day." When the tyrant did not respond, the Brench alien was compelled to reiterate his statement once more. However, after working under the tyrant for so long, he knew that whenever he was quiet, he was in deep thought about a topic. "Lord…Cooler? Is zomething zhe' matter?"

"I have found out a bit of interesting information," the elder Arcosian responded. "Once we have finished with our business, ensure that our next course is to Earth."

Salza merely looked at his boss in confusion at the odd request. Something must have caught his attention for him to have an abrupt change of route. However, he was one to question his motives and simply chose to ask of the details at a later moment.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed this latest installment to Heritage. I know it's not that long of a chapter, but this is only the beginning phase and the chapter lengths will increase a bit in time. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and I hope you all continue to do so. The reviews left for my stories give me the inspiration I need to keep sending out chapters. Anyway, please be sure to leave some feedback. If you have any constructive criticism, please be sure to put it in because it shall help me grow as a writer. **

**Until Next Time!**

**Mystic Milli**


End file.
